The present invention relates in a general manner to the automatic matching of identification data.
In a particular manner, the present invention is aimed at proposing a method of matching data and its use in the verification of identity intended to be implemented within the framework of an electronic registered letter dispatch service.
The development of an electronic registered letter service has brought about a new requirement relating to the verification of the identity of a recipient. The need has arisen to provide a method for verifying such an identity at the time that the letter is dispatched.
However, the use of an automatic method for managing such a service involves new problems regarding the search for and automatic validation of the recipient or recipients of such an electronic registered letter, in particular when the identification fields filled in by the sender do not coincide perfectly with the identification fields contained in the databases pertaining to the recipient or recipients.
The need thus arises to solve the problem of matching data even when the latter are not perfectly identical.